The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems, and more particularly, to a system for interfacing telephony devices with packet based networks.
Telephony devices, such as telephones, analog fax machines, and data modems, have traditionally utilized circuit switched networks to communicate. With the current state of technology, it is desirable for telephony devices to communicate over the Internet, or other packet based networks. Heretofore, an integrated system for interfacing various telephony devices over packet based networks has been difficult due to the different modulation schemes of the telephony devices. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an efficient and robust integrated system for the exchange of voice, fax data and modem data between telephony devices and packet based networks.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method of transmitting data includes negotiating a data rate between a rate negotiator and a first telephony device, and renegotiating the negotiated data rate between the rate negotiator and a system having a second telephony device to allow data transmission between the first and second telephony devices.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of establishing a data rate includes initializing a data rate, receiving a data rate from a first telephony device, setting a negotiated data rate based on the initial date rate and the data rate for the first telephony device, receiving a data rate from a system, and setting a renegotiated data rate based on the negotiated data rate and the system data rate.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of negotiating synchronizing a data rate includes exchanging data rates between a first data exchange and a first telephony device, negotiating a first data rate based on the exchanged data rates between the first data exchange and the first telephony device, exchanging data rates between a second data exchange and a second telephony device, negotiating a second data rate based on the exchanged rates between the second data exchange and the second telephony device, exchanging the first and the second data rates over a packet based network, and negotiating a third data rate based on the exchanged first and second data rates.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a data exchange includes a rate negotiator capable of negotiating a data rate with a first telephony device, and renegotiating the negotiated data rate with a system comprising a second telephony device to allow data transmission between the first and second telephony devices.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a signal transmission system includes a first telephony device having a data rate, a first data exchange having a data rate, a first rate negotiator which exchanges the data rates between the first data exchange and the first telephony device and negotiates a first data rate based on the exchanged data rates between the first data exchange and the first telephony device. A second telephony device having a data rate, a second data exchange having a data rate, and a second rate negotiator which exchanges the data rates between the second data exchange and the second telephony device and negotiates a second data rate based on the exchanged data rates between the second data exchange and the second telephony device, wherein the first and the second rate negotiators cooperate to exchange the first and the second data rates and negotiate a third data rate based on the exchanged first and second data rates. A packet based network coupling the first data exchange to the second data exchange.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a computer-readable media embodying a program of instructions executable by a computer performs a method of transmitting data, the method including negotiating a data rate between a rate negotiator and a first telephony device, and renegotiating the negotiated data rate between the rate negotiator and a system having a second telephony device to allow data transmission between the first and second telephony devices.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a computer-readable media embodying a program of instructions executable by a computer performs a method of synchronizing a data rate, the method including initializing a data rate, receiving a data rate from a first telephony device, setting a negotiated data rate based on the initial date rate and the data rate for the first telephony device, receiving a data rate from a system, and setting a renegotiated data rate based on the negotiated data rate and the system data rate.
In still yet a further aspect of the present invention, a data exchange includes negotiating means for negotiating a data rate with a first telephony device, and renegotiating means for renegotiating the negotiated data rate with a system comprising a second telephony device to allow data transmission between the first and second telephony devices.
It is understood that other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only embodiments of the invention by way of illustration of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various other respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Although the the rate negotiator is described in the context of a data exchange, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the rate negotiator is likewise suitable for various other telephony and telecommunications applications. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.